percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Ouranus: Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V The weight of the sky was unbearable. I looked around the woods, looking for some fresh air, taking a break between quests. I always succeed on quest, with the help of my friends of course. I'm always been a dependant kind of guy, even though I have incredible powers. I guess that might have been my flaw. I was taking a normal walk on the woods while the sky suddenly dropped on me. The sky has been faster and heavier than before. The sky dropped on me with such speed that I only have time to look before the sky dropped on me. At first, I was standing. The crushing weight of the sky was unbearable. The sky must have been at least 4 times heavier than the one in Mt Othyrs. Then I decided to try out something else. I decided to kneel on one knee, and as I do that, the pain began to ease a bit. Looks like kneeling on one knee is better that standing up. That's why demigods mostly prefers to kneel on one knee when they hold up the sky. The weight was crushing me without anyone else nearby. My natural sensor isn't working anymore due to almost all of my powers were concentrated on holding off the sky. It's been 3 minutes now and I guess I still have some strength left to hold the sky. I've been trapped in this burden for like 4 times in this month now. Ouranus really needs to return to Mount Othyrs, where the Titans used to hold the sky. I don't know what is happening to Ouranus but whatever it is, Ouranus had been unreasonable. It's been 30 minutes, and no help came. My arms are trembling and I was ready to pass out. Just then, I saw a girl glowing with silver aura. She must be a titanness. Then, an arrow flew at the girl and got her in the chest. I was surprised she didn't stagger, instead she turned towards me. She ran towards me. Looking at her face, she's Leto, the titanness of invisibility. I cannot hold the burden anymore. The pain clouds my ability to think far. My vision began to blur and my hand is slipping. I felt the weight of the sky began to lighten. At that moment, I realized the arrow that struck the titanness is the arrow of Eros. I felt the entire burden being lifted before I collapsed and pass out on the spot. When I woke up, I was in some sort of a tent. The tent is glowing silver and a Titanness stood beside me, her face shows concern. She's the same titanness that rescued me. "Stay still," Leto told me. She grabbed a sponge and started to wash my face. She held my hair and showed me that I had got grey hairs. She told me to be more careful with the sky that's unreasonable. "Wha---" I croaked. "Shh.. brother." Leto told me, "You need to rest," Category:The Wrath of Ouranos Category:Chapter Page